fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:United Planets
Welcome Hi, welcome to Fan Fiction! Thanks for your edit to the Slayer Advance Season 6 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Manta-bee (Talk) 05:26, October 15, 2009 *singing* Come on, if you love Wikia, just click here, and read it now!Bessie84 22:51, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Hey.:) My user name is DavidBoreanazlover, and yeah,i saw that,well i think you were the one who did the Buffy pages,and well im a big fan!!!!,i hope we can talk sometime,because im from New Zealand and its hard to find alot of Buffy Fans.lol so write back.:) seeyah! This may sound a bit stupid,but how do you create a fanfic on here? O.o -DavidBoreanazlover Hello, it's easy to make a fan-fiction. Start an article, usually the title of your story and start writing. You can write whatever you want. As you can see, I chose Buffy the Vampire Slayer and made it television episode format naming each article a Season filled with episodes. Many people tend to use the television format for writing fan-fictions here but you don't have to. Since you are a fan of Buffy and Angel maybe you could help me out with some ideas for new episodes, I'm kind of in a freeze here, I don't have any ideas to fill in the rest of my series. If you could come up with episode ideas, it would be helpful, just leave ideas here. Any other help I can do for you, I'm willing to help. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 03:13, June 8, 2011 (UTC) THANK YOU!! lol Yes!!! omg i would love to help you with your fanfiction, i have already made alot of chapter fanfictions of Buffy on my home computer , i have a thousand ideas that i would of love to have seen on the show! :) Oh and about the "how to create a fanfiction" on here, do i just click that start a wiki thingg??? sorry about this. No, click "Wiki Activity" and then click "Add a Page". This lets you make a new article. Choose a article title and get to writing. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 05:56, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Thanks I have started to make one,its called Buffy the vampire slayer-Taken. please read it so far if you have time. :) i would like to get to know you as a friend lol (if you dont mind) Have you read mine yet? :) you havent been on, but i have those ideas you wanted. Yes I read it, and it is good. Any ideas for my series would be helpful. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 21:53, June 13, 2011 (UTC) hi Do you know Joss Whedon? I have heard of him but I don't know him personally. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 21:50, June 13, 2011 (UTC) okay well first of all would you be able to give me a quick idea of what your "big bad" is in your new series, because in most seasons there is something that it revolves around. and i will give you something exciting to think about for it. :) p.s could we be friends? The "big bad" throughout most of Slayer Darkness Conspires is the character Daemon but in Seasons 3 and 4 he does not appear due to being sent to hell. There is alot of missions in episodes to go to other demon dimensions to destroy them. Xander is also now a major character in seasons 3, 4 and 5 so things involving him are important. Ideas for a big bad for Season 4 would be good. And we can be friends. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 22:19, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Okay wow that is so awesome!!!! well for season four the big bad could be a demon that takes the form of a teenage girl possibly the age of 17,but she has another side to herself,maybe an ugly demon look. No record of her has been found in our demension (that could be why the have to travel to another demension to find out about her) Her powers include: When she first sees someone she knows everything about them, their past and their future, she uses this to upset her foes by bringing up tradgaites that swallow them.She also uses this to make other demons follow her and make them believe that she is a god, but she cannot read thoughts which is a downside to it because she cannot sense their plans. When she meets Buffy she uses another power called telekinesis to defend herself but since she only has the body strength of a normal girl she cannot fight hand to hand. After she has Buffy cornered she brings up Angel and tells her all the things that Buffy locks away in her heart to really put her off task. So do you like this demon ??????? :)))) Its been a while since you have replied, so i am still wondering if you like that demon? i can think of another if you think otherwise. I told Wikia about his offensive remarks not only to whites, but also also about his remarks about homosexuals and lesbians. I told Wikia that Viva saying "(whiter-than-snow New Albany)" was extremely offensive too me, after Wikia disagreed to aid me in my situation due to bigotry belief in Caucasian only being responsible for racial comments to African Americans, or maybe they believed that Viva was a Caucasian. If it was the situation of me saying "blacker-than-night Chicago", I would of been banned. I also noted his rampant behavior on the site, was destructive to the setting of the Wikia, that his pages were racially charged and caused several people to get up and leave. I do remember him calling Indiana "inbred hicks" when were talking about sports once on the chat, and has also said some racial shit to Super (being a Boer and all). Viva is extremely racist, its known by most people of Conworlds, the only reason we refuse to look at it as being racist is due to it being extremely rare to see a African American be a racial supremacist. -Sunkist- (talk) 02:59, October 26, 2012 (UTC) I've sent a message to Wikia staff, hoping this coming from a Admin of the Wiki, would have a better impact on them deciding to step in. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 04:43, October 26, 2012 (UTC)